Nice Legs, Daisy Dukes, Make a Man Go
by MapacheLuna
Summary: Tooru started suspecting around the second absentminded stroke to his legs that Tetsurou might have a bit of a fixation...but that didn't mean he wanted it confirmed, damn it!


This happened because I'm weak. Inspired by the OTP Prompt: Imagine Person A sighing and telling Person B, "You only love me for my_" expecting person B to deny it. Instead person B simply nods their head in agreement with a dreamy "Yeah…" Person A proceeds to smack person B in retaliation.

Also, because I'm weak.

(Am I even a little sorry for the title? Nope!)

 **Disclaimer:** I'd have money.

* * *

Tooru sighed, lips twitching down into a pout when his boyfriend's attention didn't so much as waver away from the television in front of them. Sure, he was always glad to see Tetsurou getting into his sci-fi stuff, -it usually guaranteed less teasing and more appropriately themed gifts in his immediate future- but for once, he found himself wishing that Tetsurou was less indulgent to his whims.

He had, after all, gone through the trouble of buying a new pair of shorts for their date night, the type of shorts that would have Iwaizumi slapping one hand over their kouhai's eyes at practice, while lobbing volleyballs at him with the other. Probably with some sort of exclamation of, _"What the fuck, Trashykawa?! Where the hell do you think you are, the red-light district? Put some fucking pants on!"_

They were thin and short, made of the sort of material that would easily ride up if he curled up his legs, which he had done the minute he'd seen Tetsurou's eyes light up at the title screen. He had planned on teasing Tetsurou for a bit, maybe by walking in front of him to get them snack refills halfway through the movie, but he had come to the horrifying conclusion that by that point, Tetsurou might actually be too engrossed in the protagonist's unlikely kinship with the Predator to pay any attention to him.

It was a _great_ movie, one of his favorites in the franchise, so part of him _was_ proud that Tetsurou was apparently so invested, but a much bigger part wanted his boyfriend to pay _him_ that much attention. Preferably with his hands. Maybe his mouth.

It had taken a few throat clearings and some very obvious shifting before Tetsurou had turned to him, and Tooru hadn't even tried to suppress his triumphant smirk when his gaze immediately dropped to where the shorts' legs had settled into the creases of his thighs. If he shifted _just_ right, he was sure that Tetsurou would even be able to get a glimpse of his hip; just enough to hint that he might just not be wearing any underwear underneath them.

Tooru moved instead, tilting his body the barest amount towards Tetsurou, letting the silky fabric (red, not blue like he had originally wanted, because he knew Tetsurou would appreciate them in his favorite color) pool underneath his ass just the barest amount, giving him a much more definite view that, no, he was most certainly not wearing any underwear with these shorts, and wouldn't it be a shame to let all of that effort go to waste?

Tooru tilted his head to the side, letting his eyes fall half-mast as he leaned back on his arms, stretching one leg towards Tetsurou. "Tetsu-chan…?"

"Well," Tetsurou murmured, wrapping one big, warm hand around his calf. "Can't have you all the way over there for the whole movie." And he had tugged him down the couch, -by his good leg, Tooru couldn't help but fondly notice- making sure his legs were nice and settled over his lap...before turning back to the screen without another word.

And now here they were, Tooru having gone from gaping to pouting at his _clueless_ boyfriend, while Tetsurou continued to watch the movie, none the wiser to the increasingly creative insults -courtesy of Iwa-chan- that Tooru was calling him in the privacy of his own thoughts. (Tooru briefly wondered if stupidity was contagious, and if so, that he would have to start monitoring the amount of time that Tetsurou spent with Bokuto...and Inu-kun...and Chibi-chan...and Tobio-chan...it was a very long list.)

The only indication that Tetsurou was even aware that there was a warm and very willing body sitting on that couch with him was the constant, uninterrupted movement of his hands; one resting warmly on his calf, squeezing every so often, the other moving up and down his thigh, almost absentmindedly teasing the sensitive skin on the inside of his thighs. It would have normally been enough to convince Tooru that Tetsurou knew exactly what he was doing, if it weren't for the wide-eyed stare and slightly opened mouthed expression that he had going on. It was kind of cute, but cute wasn't what he had been going for when he had invited Tetsurou over after stealing Iwaizumi's keys before he'd gone out. (He had sent Akaashi a text telling him that Iwaizumi was locked out and was working his frustrations out in the gym, and the rushed and suspiciously vague response he got back had basically assured him that Iwaizumi wouldn't even be trying to get back into their apartment that night, he wasn't a horrible friend, after all.)

Tooru sighed again, jostling his legs as he made himself comfortable against the arm of the chair, making sure his lips were nice and shiny with a quick pass of his tongue by the time Tetsurou _finally_ turned to look at him. He stuck his lower lip out a bit further, doing a silent cheer when Tetsurou's eyes flicked down to it.

"What's wrong, babe?" Tetsurou glanced back at the screen for a quick second, turning back to Tooru with a quirked eyebrow. "Should I pause the movie or…?"

"You know, Tetsu-chan," Tooru spoke over him. "You've barely paid me any attention since you got here. Well," He amended, flexing the thigh currently in Tetsurou's hold, "Except for one part of me," He bit his lip gently, blinking dolefully up at him. "Sometimes I think you only love me for my legs."

Tetsurou blinked, once, twice, before looking back down at the long, pale legs in his lap. He ran his hand much more firmly up the side of his leg, leaving goosebumps in his wake as callouses scratched against smooth skin. Tooru dug his teeth a little more forcefully into his lip, the shiver running up his body almost enough to drown out the wistful, _"Yeah,"_ that Tetsurou sighed.

Wait a minute.

 _"What?!"_ Tooru shrieked, grabbing a cushion and tossing it at Tetsurou's ridiculous, stupid bedhead, missing as he bent over in the middle of his cackling fit. "TETSUROU!"

"Aw, babe, calm down-,"

"Shut up and come here so I can rip that stupid hair off your stupid head-,"

"Woah, calm down there, kitten-"

"Don't try to sweet talk me-"

"But you like it-"

"I'm going to kill you-!"

"Kinky~"

"Shut up!"

* * *

This was completely silly and written spur of the moment, and I'm not even sorry that I'm neglecting my end of semester responsibilities right now. #Yolo


End file.
